Amumu/Strategy
Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Amumu is highly dependent on teammates, so try laning with your friends for maximum effectiveness. * Cooldown Reduction on Amumu is very strong, but it's often difficult to itemize for it. Grab the whenever possible to gain Cooldown Reduction without sacrificing stats. * is very effective against other tanks, so make sure you're in range of opponents with the highest Health. ;Playing Against * Avoid bunching up with other allies when Amumu has his available. * Erratic movement, or hiding behind creep waves can make it difficult for Amumu to instigate a fight with . * Amumu's makes purchasing primarily Health items a risky proposition. Tricks ;Ability Usage * debuffs an enemy's magic resistance which makes Amumu and his allies do more magic damage to affected targets. * is Amumu's main initiation skill. He can use this as a gank/teamfight opener to get him into the fray or to provide mobility by dashing to minions/monsters to escape or simply to navigate over terrain. ** During the time when an enemy champion is from , Amumu can basic attack first to apply Cursed Touch so that his and his allies' followup skills deal more damage. * can be used to clear minion waves or jungle camps. Its % health damage allows Amumu to deal significant damage to all kinds of enemies even without any damage items. ** retains the same flat mana cost and cooldown no matter the skill's level. A high mana pool can allow him keep it on for extended periods of time. * deals AoE damage around Amumu and passively provides a bit of physical damage reduction. Its cooldown is also decreased whenever he is basic attacked. ** This is the Sad Mummy's bread and butter for clearing camps and dealing damage. Since he also takes reduced damage, he can easily tank monster and minion attacks. This in turn lowers the ability's cooldown, which allows it to be spammed. * is a great peeling and/or lockdown tool as it can affect multiple enemies in a very large radius. ** Optimally, it should be used right after to give enemies as little time as possible to react. It should also be used if multiple champions can be hit rather than just a single one. ** Using the previously mentioned tactic, after the whole ensemble, can be added as a finisher or somewhere among the process to freeze targets with ease. ;Rune Usage * ;Item Usage * Amumu's skills become more potent with high ability power, yet his tankiness can let him stand in a fight long enough to finish off opponents. Fortify with armor and magic resistance items and ability power for offence. * For boots, either use defence, or or swiftness with . * For Smite uses, purchase as the Chilling smite helps slowing enemies. Complete with either and . * combines with for extra damage over time. * Think defense items with , and . ** works well even when stunned. ;Countering * Amumu can play well solo against all odds with high defenses, ability power and mana to consume. * Ensure there is plenty of coverage near brushes or behind walls with wards or other vision techniques to avoid potential ganks. * can cause major trouble so be on the move to avoid it. * Avoid standing too close to Amumu whilst is active as it cuts health by the second. Peel him off or excel his speed to escape. * In teamfights, Amumu will always aim the squishiest with followed by and all other skills which can cause major damage to all victims. * Try and build and magic resistance when facing him to ensure lesser stun and ability damage. * In the jungle, Amumu can engage half attacked neutral monsters to finish them off so pull them away from the camp. Category:Champion strategies Category:Amumu de:Amumu/Strategie es:Amumu/Estrategia ru:Амуму/Strategy